ZAP SPACY
ZAP Spacy (ザップスペーシー Zappu Supēshī?): is an Earth based organization during the Ultra Galaxy Movies timeline. Unlike another Earth based organizations, ZAP Spacy's mission is not protecting the earth but exploring the universe for other planets for mankind to inhabit. When not having adventures they are the crew of a cargo ship for the various Earth colonies that exist at the time. History Decades after Alien Empera's assault on Earth, mankind had reached out into the stars. It had become an interstellar civilization and was still growing. Spearheading this expansion was ZAP Spacy, a organization tasked with exploration and cargo transport for the various Earth colonies. Their main goal was to find new livable or adaptable planets for mankind to colonize. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Pending Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:Neo Pending Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Legends The Movie Pending Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Darclops Zero Pending Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer The Beatstar Pending Members - Rei= *Rei: A mysterious man with amnesia who joined as a member of ZAP SPACY. Being mysterious, he is also very often quiet. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. He is haunted by the image of the giant (Ultraseven) buried in the rock. He forgot his real name but later learned that his real name is Reimon and he is a Reiblood. So far, he has only summoned Gomora, Litra, Eleking and Miclas. - Member Haruna= *Haruna: The subcaptain of the Space Pendragon. She is a strict ace pilot and is Hyuga's right-hand man. Although she was skeptical of Rei, she was rescued from Neronga by him and reconciled with him. - Member Oki= *Oki: The rookie crew member of the Space Pendragon. He is a monster maniac who was majoring in monsterology at university. He reasoned that the giant in Rei's memory is an Ultraman. - Member Kumano= *Kumano: The engineer of the Space Pendragon. The other members of Space Pendragon also tend to call him the Magician of the crew because of his great engineering skills. }} Honorary members - Shin Asuka= * : Ultraman Dyna's human host. Thrown from his own universe, he was searching for a way home when he came upon the Pendragon being attacked by Alien Zetton and Narse. Defeating both in Human and Ultra, he temporarily joins the ZAP Spacy crew in their battle against Ultraman Belial, assisting them by taking them to the Monster Graveyard to help their teammate Rei. After the battle Dyna escorted them from the Land of Light, back to their proper course via the Ultras' ability to create wormholes. }} Ships * : The space transport / battleship of the crew. The lower part is equipped with the variable cargo. Originally, although it is not a spacecraft for a battle, it's armed with the , the , and the . ** : A small fighter jet separated from the nose. ** : A small fighter jet separated from the top part. * : Red body of the same model as the Space Pendragon. Equipment * : A multifunction gun which the ZAP SPACY crew uses for combat purpouses. Category:Human characters Category:Teams Category:Organization